


Sidney Pointdexter

by Spethzen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Phic, Phic Phight, Team Ghost, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spethzen/pseuds/Spethzen
Summary: Sydney Pointdexter was also a victim of verbal bullying, notably involving jabs regarding his appearance. Why do you think he was connected with a mirror? – Prompt submitted by BonuscatWarning: This fic includes fysical and verbal bullying, self hate and angst.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Sidney Pointdexter

Sidney didn’t really know what he had expected his life to be like when he was younger, but he knew for sure that he had never imagined his life to be like this. He hated it. He hated everything and everyone in it. What was even the reason for his birth? Had he been born just so he could suffer thorough the reminder of his life?  
He had no one who loved him, not a single soul who cared enough to wish for his continued existence. His parents made sure he had food in his belly and made sure he didn’t have to walk around naked. But except for that he might as well have been invisible. His parents really only had one child, his oh so perfect older brother. The handsome football star who started collage two years early because he of course had to be a genius as well. Austin was everything Sidney was not. Sidney was, mildly said, scrawny. His skin was pale and cluttered with pimples and all clothes he owned was his older brothers laid off clothes that was either too wide and too long or way too short. The worst thing of all was his eyes, they were basically worthless. His eyesight was so bad he could barely see his own hand in front of his face if it hadn’t been for the extremely thick ugly round glasses that covered half his face. The only real similarity he had to his brother was his intelligence. Sidney was a straight A student. Sadly being overly intelligent didn’t stop everyone he knew from hating him. Sidney sighed to the ugly person in the bathroom mirror and threw the tattered brown backpack over his shoulders. He really needed to head to school unless he wanted to get stuck in detention for being late.  
“I´m leaving for school now!” Sidney shouted over his shoulder as he walked thorough the outdoor. He got no reply, but he didn’t expect to get one either. Replying would be to acknowledge his existence and who would want that. He waited for the bus as usual when a big truck passed by his street on it´s way to some factory somewhere. Perhaps… No, he couldn’t do it, besides that truck didn’t drive fast enough anyways. When the bus finally arrived around the corner Sidney couldn’t help but to feel a heavy rock drop in his stomach, but he did his best to push the fear away as the doors opened and he started climbing the few steps up. The noise of exited shouts and happy laughter died out the very second his head appeared in the middle isle. As he walked further into the bus, he could feel the ice cool glares in his neck. He bit his cheeks hard to refrain from screaming out loud at the dozen hard pinches that would join the other bruises that already covered his skin.  
“Freak” “Dork” “Misfit” “Loser” The rude comments followed him wherever he went whispered under their breath so no one but he would hear them. He sat down in the one free seat in the darkest, quietest corner of the bus. They thankfully left him alone after that. He got twenty minutes in piece with only himself to care about for once. But for some reason the quiet made him feel lonely today. It felt as if all color was draining from his perception. Once again, he was reminded of the thought that no one cared that he was there, once they did acknowledge him it was only to tell him exactly how unwanted he was. Maybe he would make everybody’s lives easier if he just… No he still couldn’t fully consider it. Sure his life was bad, terrible in fact, a living hell, but what said it wouldn’t get better later on? If he just could make it through high school, things could turn for the better at least in theory. The bus skidded into a stop and the doors opened to let all the students off. Casper High this dimensions hell on earth. Sidney thought as he waited for all the other students to leave the bus before he attempted the same thing. No one was waiting for him outside the bus, relieved he hurried on into the school building and tried to make himself as invisible as possible as he rushed to his locker. He turned around the last corner and ran straight into a hot wall of flesh that threw him back onto the ground.  
“My, my if it isn’t Pointdexter coming straight to us for his daily punching.” Said Baxter with a grin that sent chills all the way into Sidney´s bones.  
“Please Baxter I beg you not today. I really need to pass my chemistry test today if I am to qualify for the college I want.” He begged but with clear resignation in his voice.  
“College? You are only fifteen, what college would accept an ugly worthless fifteen-year-old loser?” Baxter spit out and pulled Sidney up by the collar before slamming his body into the wall. One of the locker knobs dug it´s way far into Sidney´s ribs. He couldn’t help but to let out a cry of pain. A fist made contact with his stomach before he had the time to take the next breath and all sound that came out of him this time was a pained wheeze as he was pretty sure he felt something break in his fragile body. Three more punches landed on his side, shoulder and face. Sidney felt the taste of blood but couldn’t tell of it was his mouth bleeding or his nose. His glasses had broken in the middle and was just barely still hanging on his face. The corridor was now empty except for the three of them, Baxter, his friend Bruce and Sidney. The two jocks pulled Sidney with them into the boys’ bathroom where they put him in front of the mirror.  
“Look at yourself freak.” Bruce spat out. Afraid of getting beaten again Sidney did as told while trying to hide how much he was shaking. He met his own terrified gaze in the mirror, blood trickled from an ugly wound on his cheek which must have been cut open from Baxter´s ring. It poured blood from his broken nose as well and the blood was already giving his clean white shirt ugly red stains that would never wash out. He felt sick by the sight and tried to look away, but Bruce pulled his face back forcing him to continue looking at himself.  
“Look at you, you are disgusting. You can´t be anything but the ugliest person to have ever walked this earth. You still have some dreams of a better life huh. Going to college early is that right Pointdexter?” Baxter asked tauntingly. Sidney didn’t dare to do anything but to give a slight nod in response. “What point would there ever be for you to attend college? Your life will be just as miserable then as now, probably worse cause by then maybe you will start to realize that you will never go anywhere in your life. No matter what you study, no matter what your grades are, you are and will always be too ugly and pathetic for anyone to hire you. You will never have a good job, you will never have a girlfriend, no kids, no family and you will never be loved by anyone not even by yourself. Why your parents didn’t kill you as a newborn is a mystery cause already then they must have realized what a disappointment you was going to become.” He whispered wickedly into Sidney´s right ear.  
“Y-You are l-l-lying. If I get into the right college, if I study really hard, I can become a well-paid scientist. I can maybe grow into my body and my face and possibly one day I will meet someone who see me for myself and not for my appearance.” Sidney said while desperately trying not to start crying. The two jocks laughed hard at his dreams of a better future.  
“Come on not even you can seriously believe in that little fairytale ending. Look at those teeth, you look like the human equivalent of a beaver. You are basically blind already without those ridiculous glasses. You won´t be able to see anything by the time you reach your thirties. Which woman would ever want a blind twig with beaver teeth? Perhaps I should do you the favor of punching those teeth out once and for all.” He couldn’t hold them back anymore; tears were streaming down Sidney´s face making him look even more like the weakling he truly was.  
“Let´s wash him off a little.” Bruce said with a weird tone in his voice. Before Sidney knew what was going on the jocks had turned him around and opened one of the toilet booths. They shoved his face into the toiled seat and flushed over and over again keeping Sidney´s face under water so long he almost drowned. Then they pulled him out of the bathroom, thorough the corridor and threw him into the confined space of locker 724.  
As it went dark Sidney gave a resigned sigh and tried to shift his body into the least uncomfortable position, he had found during the endless hours he had spent inside his locker. The mirror gleamed weakly in the dim light that had found its way inside. He liked to watch that mirror when he was stuck where he was. During his worst days if he sat really still and remained quiet, he thought he could sometimes see something other than his own reflection in the mirror. Mostly he only saw weak green swirly shapes. But sometimes he thought himself see some kind of creatures move around. Other days he could see an endless stream of doors and floating buildings. It was so beautiful, how he wished he could get into the world on the other side of the mirror. That’s when the realization hit him. He always only saw this other world during his worst days. The days he started wondering whether it was worth to continue living. What if… No impossible… But still… What if the world on the other side was the world of the dead. What if he by dying actually could be a part of this alternate reality? No one would ever even miss him if he did die and think of all the endless possibilities there could be on the other side of that mirror glass. Perhaps he could even find a friend, it was statistically possible. But was he really ready to give up on what life possibly could give him? He knew he could become a good scientist, or at least he believed he could. Would that be enough to make him happy? Would his new role bring him friends, other people just like him? He looked once more at the mirror with the swirly green mist. Considered his alternatives. No not yet, I´m not ready to give it up quite yet. There are still too many unknown variables to consider. The minutes snailed by, every single minute felt like an hour. It took three hours before someone cared about letting him out. By then all his limbs had fallen asleep and his newest injuries had stiffened in a way that made it unusually painful to straighten his body out again. 

He came just in time for his fourth period which was physics. He did his best to concentrate on the subject but for the first time in his life he felt too distracted. He knew he had missed his chemistry test last period. It was the third test this semester and he also knew he almost certainly had detention this afternoon for “skipping” his first three periods. This was not good; it would be another permanent mark in his records. He could already see his hopes of starting collage early quickly slip out of his grasp. A cold hand grasped his heart as he imagined spending another three years at Casper High, the thought was close to unbearable.  
As he was heading for the cafeteria for lunch his chemistry teacher stopped him and waved him into a classroom. The expression on the professor´s face told him this was the talk he did not want to have with his teacher.  
“Mr. Pointdexter, I missed you at a certain test this morning. As you well know it is not the first important test you have missed this semester either. I thought you aspired to follow in your brother´s footsteps and be one of the few students that has succeeded to graduate a year or two ahead of the rest of your class.” He said with the sound of disappointment filling his voice.  
“I am I promise Mr. Larsen, I won´t let you down.” Sidney said eagerly.  
“Oh but you already have. You have skipped two of this years most important tests and I don’t know how many regular classes. The way your records looks right now you can count yourself lucky if you pass the year without being held back a year for all the hours you have skipped. After today you can forget graduating before your other classmates.  
It felt as if the weight of the whole wide world hit Sidney´s shoulders all at once. Three years, three more years in this hellhole of a school possibly even more if they kept stuffing him into his locker and leave him there while they went to class.  
Once Sidney finally was allowed to leave his hopes was crushed and he had detention for the next three days. His thoughts once again went back to the mirror in his locker as he was headed to the cafeteria. What was really the point of life? No one, not even his parents wanted him here. Even if he got into his dream college there were no guarantee that he would find anyone who would like him or care about him. If the world on the other side of the mirror wasn’t real, then what was the worst-case scenario? That he would cease to exist? Compared to his day to day life that didn’t sound too bad to be honest. Would anyone even notice that he was gone? Probably not, the ones that did would probably just feel happiness and relief anyways. But he wasn’t going to do it, at least not yet. He needed to plan this thoroughly. He needed to investigate which was the best method, where he wanted to spend his last minutes of life and of course he would want to set it up so he knew exactly who would find him and when. If he was going out, he did not want to an innocent to find him; that might scar them for life.  
Someone sat down opposite to his seat at the otherwise empty table. He looked up startled and looked straight into the bluest eyes he´d ever seen.  
“Hello there” Vanessa said with a little smile. Sidney´s heart immediately skipped a beat and his mouth went so dry he forgot how to use it entirely.  
“Do you mind if I sit here? You always look so lonely sitting here all by yourself.” She continued and Sidney struggled to remember how to shake his head to show that he in fact did not mind her sitting there. “You don’t talk a lot. Do I intimidate you by sitting here? Perhaps this was a bad idea.” She was almost shifting her weight to stand up and leave, he panicked.  
“NO, no you just surprised me, please don’t leave.” He said a bit too loud, almost shouting it out. To his relief she relaxed back into her seat. They ate and talked for twenty minutes straight; it was the best twenty minutes in all of his life. Vanessa was so… Kind towards him. Before they departed, she had asked him for help with her math homework. They would meet up in the study hall last period. Was there actually a chance of him finally finding a friend? The rest of the day he was floating around on pink fluffy clouds.  
He helped tutoring her thorough the math homework until just a few minutes before he had to be on detention on the other side of the school but to his great joy, they decided to do the same thing again last period the next day as well. Sidney felt as if this had turned from the worst day of his life into the best day he could remember.

The best day turned into the best week in his life. They ate several lunches together and met up every day after school to study together in the empty study hall. He made sure to get up earlier than usual, he wanted to shower to make sure he didn’t smell bad. He wanted to repulse her as little as possible and it seemed to be working. His pimples started drying out and disappear and his night black hair almost got a slight shine to it. When she noticed his efforts to look better, she gave him small tips on how to take care of his skin properly and how to adjust his clothes so they wouldn’t look so baggy. Sidney was so happy nothing could bring him down. When he got beaten bad Vanessa helped him cover the bruises up. When he got locked into his locker, she helped him out. No one had ever showed him this kindness before, as if she genuinely cared about his wellbeing, he couldn’t believe it.

Tuesday morning he skipped thorough the corridor towards his locker when someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the bathroom.  
“Not again Baxter, can´t you just leave me the fuck alone.” Sidney growled which actually made the mean jock stop in his tracks for a moment. Sidney had never in his life dared to speak to anyone that way before. Then the bully´s eyes went dark with anger.  
“Oh I see that someone has started to think he´s all important now that someone has started to acknowledge him. Too bad it is all just an elaborate lie from her side.” Sidney was taken aback by this claim of new information.  
“What do you mean by that?” Sidney asked trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.  
“Oh I guess you haven’t figured it out yourself then. Pity I actually considered you intelligent.” He continued mockingly. Sidney was now filling up with dread.  
“Figured what out?” He asked. His voiced had jumped up a pitch revealing to Baxter that his talk was was getting to him.  
“Vanessa isn’t really your friend freak, she´s only using you because she is failing in math and she desperately need to pass the test she has in two days. After that she will drop you like the piece of trash you are. You will be just as alone as before, but twice as miserable cause now you know exactly how good it feels not to be alone.”  
“Y-you are lying. Vanessa isn’t like that she would never do that.” He didn’t want to believe it, the pain that would come with accepting that as a truth would be far to great.  
“Oh but you are wrong. Didn’t you know that she´s my girlfriend of three months? It even was my idea to have you tutor her in math so she could pass the test.” Baxter smiled as he saw the puny geek going as pale as the white wall behind him.  
“No, no you are lying. You are lying just to try and hurt me.” Sidney tried desperately, he had to find the weak point that would show the lie for what it really was.  
“Why would a girl like Vanessa ever be friends with a loser geek like you? She is hot, she is popular, and she has a ton of friends to hang out with. The only reason someone like her would voluntarily hang out with someone like you would be to use you. Haven´t you noticed that she always makes sure she only spends time with you when there are few there to witness it? In the invisible corner in the cafeteria, in the study hall after school when it´s almost empty.” Sidney tried to cover his ears, close out the evil sound of Baxter´s voice but it didn’t help. “She even tries to alter your appearance just to make it less unbearable to stare at your ugly face several times a day. She was so disgusted with your face she couldn’t even stand looking at you for a week without trying to make all of you less revolting.” Every word passing Baxter´s lips cut Sidney´s soul into pieces.  
It was evident now that Baxter was speaking the truth. All the evidence was there, there was no detectable fault in his lies cause the lies was really speaking the truth. Sidney heard a light bounce when the bathroom door closed behind Baxter as he left. Sidney found himself on the floor unable to control his fast breathing with tears streaking down his face washing away some of the powder that covered the big bruise on his right cheek. He heard the bell ring twice to get students into the classrooms but this time the bell wasn’t for him. Soon his hyperventilating had slowed down into sobbing hiccups that shook his body with every breath. He stood up slowly and when he met his own gaze in the mirror, he could see the determination form in his face. With more strength than he knew he had in his body he pulled his hand into a fist and shattered the mirror with a single blow. Glass splinters poured down into the sink and all over the floor, Sidney picked out two of them, one small enough to hold in one of his hands and another one that was bigger. He wouldn’t have any time to plan it as he had wanted to last week. It had only been excuses for him to stay around a little longer anyways. There was no point in staying around anymore, the pain he felt was far too great now. He just wanted it all to end. He wished he had been able to look at into the green shadow world as he went thorough with it but there was no time left to go and fetch it, the big mirror shard had to be enough. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought to slice his own wrists open, the pain inside was already so great the physical pain felt more like a relief. He had done several cuts by the time he started feeling dizzy. He had wanted to make sure no one could bring him back if someone were to find him before it was all over. He let go of the blood covered shard in his hand and took a steadier grip of the bigger mirror piece. He looked at himself turning whiter by the second as his life blood left his body. He felt a bit sad, why had it been necessary for it to end like this? He was a no one, an ugly loser without friends, without anyone to miss him or grieve him, no one to carry his memory.  
He didn’t see his life pass by his eyes as he lowly grew weaker as told in the books. He was happy that had been a lie, he wouldn’t have wanted to spend his last minutes alive reliving what he was now trying to escape. But then a short sequence of memories from when he was young popped into his mind. He remembered all the times his perfect brother had stood up for him when they were young, before he moved across the country to go to college. Perhaps Austin would care about his death. It was a comforting thought to know that at least one person in the world would remember him after he was gone. He had at least one person who could think about his memory with something other than hate and resentment. His arms had started shaking and hurting from holding the shard up, so he lowered it and let his hands rest on his lap, but he didn’t let his eyes drift away from his reflection for a second. He felt so tired all of a sudden. Perhaps, perhaps he should close his eyes and relax, just for a second or two. He was so tired, and all the pain was gone, it was so nice to be free of the pain. He was so tired, no pain, he was just going to rest for a few seconds…

He didn’t go as far as he thought he would, he was back in his locker, he recognized the faint light all to well. Had he fallen asleep? Had it all been a dream? It had felt so real… He looked into the mirror expecting to see the regular comforting green swirls but instead he saw himself. He was slumped towards the wall in the bathroom sitting in a pool of his own blood. He heard the sound of someone opening the bathroom door followed by a horrified scream and someone throwing up just out of sight. Soon he heard even more upset voices filling the small room then he could hear the distant sound of sirens. Within the day his body had left the bathroom in a body bag and his blood and the mirror had been effectively cleaned away. He didn’t quite know why he was stuck in his locker but to be honest he didn’t really care; it didn’t hurt to be in there anymore and he was left alone so what was there to complain about really?  
The mirror switched it´s image into a new scenery, it had Zoomed into an all too familiar face but for some reason she seemed sad yet furious at the same time.  
“What did you tell him?” Her voice was cold as ice as she pushed Baxter towards a wall. “I saw you pull him in there, you were the last person to speak to him while he was still alive. So tell me what the fuck did you tell him?!” No, furious wasn’t the right word for it, murderous seemed to be more fitting.  
“I only told him the truth, that you only talked to him since you needed his help to pass that math test you had.” He answered truthfully, he didn’t seem to regret it, but he at least had the sense to look scared.  
“You complete fucking idiot! I am at the top of my math class which you would have known if you ever listened to anything I say. I only used that as an excuse to start talking with him. Everyone was mean to him for no reason I was tired of it. You are a murderer Baxter.” Baxter looked surprised at this statement but still didn’t show any kind of remorse.  
“He killed himself, he made the decision all on his own. If he was too weak to pull thorough then I say we´re better off without him.” The line was almost perfectly delivered but there was something in his tone that told Sidney Baxter wasn’t quite as unaffected by this as he pretended to be.  
“Oh so now you call him weak! He endured years of your torture! Did you know he didn’t have one single soul in the world to turn to? His family treated him like a ghost, everyone in school was picking at him as if one of the graduation requirements was to pick at him at least once a day. You broke bones on him on a regular basis and he was so tattered in bruises and wounds it’s a wonder he didn’t die earlier from inner bleeding. You are not half the man that boy was, and do you know that he only had one wish? He had nothing, nothing at all and still he only had one thing in the world he truly wanted. Do you know what that wish was Baxter?” The bully shook his head, Sidney could see that Vanessa was starting to get to him and it gave Sidney an odd satisfaction to see his former bully suffer.  
“Sidney´s only wish in life was to have a friend, not to be rich, not to be popular but to have one single person who cared about him. One person who´s smiles was meant for him, to have one person say hello or ask him how his day was and actually care about what he answered. I started to talk with him out of pity, but he was actually a really nice and sweet guy. I truly wanted to be his friend and you forced him into a way too early death. His blood is on your hands now and for the rest of your life Jon Baxter and I will never forgive you for killing my friend. After that the mirror went black and he was left with nothing else to do but to think. Vanessa had really cared about him. It hadn’t all just been a mean game? Perhaps he, Sidney Pointdexter had made the biggest mistake in his life and he had no way of taking it back.

The end


End file.
